


Людей греют люди

by Victoria_Logan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Logan/pseuds/Victoria_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер честно старался казаться незаметным. Но его везде находили. И теперь Питер снежинка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Людей греют люди

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/gifts).



Питер в растерянности. Нет, он серьёзно не понимает всей этой рождественской суеты и пугающего желания каждого присутствующего в этом сумасшедшем доме нацепить на него мишуру или, что ещё хуже, рога.

Лофт Дерека превратился в ёлку. Самую натуральную ёлку размером в почти сотню квадратных метров, где неукрашенной осталась разве что ванная. Хотя даже там он, кажется, видел фигурку Санты, которую какой-то идиот прицепил на кнопку сливного бачка.

Хотя, почему какой-то?

Вполне конкретный идиот, с которого и началось это разноцветное мигающее буйство. Потому что иначе и быть не могло.

Первым был Стайлз. 

Он просто принёс с собой гирлянду и обмотал её вокруг шеи Дерека, попутно рассказывая ему о том, что отпросился у отца на ночь, умудрился довести до ручки Харриса — но не получить отработку, — мешая всё это с короткими поцелуями. Одновременно.

Питер даже позавидовал такой мультизадачности, потому что ему вполне не помешало бы умение говорить, делать и доставать кого-нибудь, не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий.

Итак, гирлянда.

Эта разноцветная мохнатая нитка перекочевала с шеи Дерека на торшер. Потом на занавеску. Конечным местом её проживания стал единственный цветок, найденный в лофте. Какая-то полузасохшая коряга, которая когда-то, судя по всему, подавала слабые признаки жизни, но быстренько отчалила в рай для пальм.

Следом появилась вторая.

Питер сомневался, что гирлянды размножаются почкованием, поэтому вывод был один — Стилински. Потому что, если думать как он, то каждой твари должно находиться по паре — он об этом сказал Питеру после его воскрешения и подарил диск «Ходячих мертвецов», — и гирлянда тоже не должна горевать в одиночестве.

Третьей Питер обнаружил ветку ели. Маленькую, почти неприметную, но щекочущий ноздри запах хвои не мог остаться незамеченным. Небольшой горшок, из которого торчала эта кучка иголок, примостился возле недавно купленного телевизора, и, кажется, почти не мешал. Никому. Кроме Питера.

Потому что он постоянно на него натыкался.

Когда искал диски. Когда пытался достать закинутый подальше после возни щенков пульт. Когда просто проходил мимо и непременно цеплялся предплечьем за норовящие уколоть листья.

Ему было проще пережить отравление аконитом, нежели неминуемое приближение праздничных дней.

Ель, которую принесли через неделю после её младшего собрата, оказалась выкинута в окно, потому что у Питера аллергия.

— Ты же оборотень, о какой аллергии идёт речь? — задал вполне резонный вопрос Стайлз, стряхивая на Дерека снег с шапки. Тот, впрочем, быстро вернул дары обратно. За шиворот.

— Я оборотень-зомби, поэтому аллергия. Вынесете уже отсюда этот лес!

И не было ничего приятнее, чем зрелище летевшего с десятого этажа ненавистного дерева.

Однако долго радоваться не пришлось.

После ели появилось ещё больше мишуры. Ещё больше светящихся лампочек. Ещё больше искусственного запаха хвойного освежителя воздуха.

И омела.

Очень много чёртовой омелы, оказавшись под которой, каждый считал священным долгом кого-то поцеловать.

Например, когда смущающийся Бойд случайно столкнулся в дверном проходе с Эрикой, было забавно. Просто потому, что Питер никак не мог представить, что суровый и грозный оборотень может отводить в сторону глаза и глупо улыбаться. Конечно, в пример можно было поставить Дерека, но племянник перестал его развлекать уже через пару недель домогательств Стайлза, когда выключились звуковые эффекты, кошмарно напоминавшие вопли кошки, которой прищемили дверью хвост.

Следующими в «капкан» попали Скотт с Эллисон. В тот вечер они здорово повздорили, и если бы у младшей Арджент был с собой арбалет, она непременно нашпиговала бы МакКолла стрелами, когда тот потянулся её поцеловать. Питер хотел даже попросить подождать его, пока он сбегает за попкорном, чтобы не пропустить выступление короля и королевы драмы, но щенячий взгляд Скотта обломал всю малину, потому что уже через несколько минут все обиды были забыты, а Питер в гордом одиночестве пил у телевизора глинтвейн.

А вот когда под это орудие пыток попал сам Питер, он серьёзно задумался над тем, чтобы начать проходить сквозь стены. Или перемещаться по лофту исключительно вдоль карниза. С внешней стороны. Потому что огромные глаза краснеющего Айзека, который пытался протиснуться мимо с кружкой сладко пахнущего вишнёвого чая, едва ли не напугали его самого. Мерзопакостно похихикивающий Стайлз любезно предложил отвернуться, чтобы никого не смущать, но Питер не был бы Питером, если бы не умел использовать чужое оружие против него самого. И поэтому в мгновение ока под омелой они оказались втроём.

И ехидничал уже Хейл.

— Обряд рождественских целовашек совершаем по очереди или все сразу? Что на этот счёт говорят традиции, Стайлз?

— Это нечестно! Это… О, чёрт, я тебя ненавижу!

И количество омелы сократилось в три раза.

В конечном итоге меньше чем за месяц все комнаты были заражены украшениями. И если постепенное появление праздничной ерунды можно было пережить, то потом с лофтом случилась Лидия. И это явление оказалось ещё хуже окрылённого духом Рождества Стайлза.

Потому что Стайлз не приглядывался к комнате Питера, проходя мимо неё.

Потому что Стайлз не повесил на его дверь рождественский венок с издевательски-наглой открыткой «Разожги мою искру». Питер знал, что не стоило нажимать на эту чёртову кнопку в центре искусственной мишуры, но соблазн был так велик, что потом пришлось несколько часов оттирать от лица мелкие блёстки, которые, кажется, ещё пару-тройку дней сыпались с него, будто он взорвавшаяся хлопушка с конфетти.

И в конце концов потому что у Стайлза не было Джексона, которого хотелось придушить его же хвостом, лишь бы тот перестал использовать его стол, привезённый из Италии, как подставку под горячие кружки. И за каждый новый светлый развод на дереве волк внутри Питера постепенно седел на новый клочок шерсти, вынашивая всё новые и новые планы мести.

Меньше всего урона трепетной психике Питера наносил Айзек. Он вообще казался нежным одуванчиком на фоне заражённых предрождественским вирусом щенков. Даже Дерек подцепил эту хренотень от Стайлза, развешивая вырезанных волков-снежинок под потолком. И Питер сделал вывод, что, возможно, это передаётся половым путём. Потому что другого варианта попросту не находилось.

Айзек по вечерам сидел в гостиной и либо читал, либо смотрел с кем-нибудь фильм, неизменно держа в руках кружку с горячим вишнёвым чаем. Кто-то из стаи пошутил, что Лейхи можно узнать по вечно болтающимся на шее шарфам; Питер же в фавориты вывел бы кружку с Эйфелевой башней, которая, кажется, стала продолжением руки волчонка.

Хотя шарфы тоже не стоило отменять. Только теперь их украшала ненавистная мишура, и Питеру действительно было интересно, колет ли она длинную шею, и как в таком случае Айзеку удаётся так долго не чесаться.

И, как бы то ни было, Рождество уже дышало в затылок, поэтому «стайная» пятница превратилась в совместное обезображивание лофта.

Питер же снова пил глинтвейн, не желая участвовать в этом кошмаре.

— Дайте мне гирлянды! Джексон, здесь же висит оранжевая, зачем ты притащил синюю? Принеси красную. Другую красную, Джексон!

— Они все красные!

— Боже мой, да дай же мне любую чёртову красную гирлянду! Не эту!

Питер пытался абстрагироваться от внешнего раздражителя.

— Куда вы снова дели трафарет для снежинок? Дерек, поставь на место гамбургер, для тебя в отдельном контейнере лежит вегетарианский стейк!

— Он же без мяса…

— В полнолуние можешь сожрать сырого кролика, а сейчас поставь гамбургер на место. На место – это не твой желудок, Дерек! Где трафареты?

— Они были у дивана, посмотри на столике.

— Там сидит Питер. Я не подойду к этому столу. Эй, Айзек, глянь, они там?

— Почему я?

— Потому что ты сидишь рядом с ним и, судя по всему, раздражаешь его меньше, чем я.

— С чего ты взял?

— Потому что ты ещё жив.

Питер закатил глаза и сделал новый глоток, краем глаза наблюдая за потянувшимся к другому концу стола Айзеком.

— Нашёл?

— Их здесь нет.

— Посмотри внимательнее, они должны быть там.

— Подойди и посмотри сам!

Питер не выдержал. Нагнулся к столу и остановил холодные руки Айзека, быстро разбиравшие разноцветную блестящую свалку. Тот в ответ удивлённо вскинул брови, но промолчал, тут же снова взяв в ладони дымящуюся кружку.

Причина извечных шарфов и горячих вишнёвых чашек стала ясна, как принесённый Скоттом искусственный снег. Попросту Айзек постоянно мёрзнет.

Питер едва сдержал внезапный порыв умиления.

Уши же отчётливо уловили сбившееся «тук-тук» в чужой грудной клетке.

Кажется, теперь рождественская лихорадка начала передаваться воздушно-капельным путём. Приехали.

— Куда делась твоя смелость, Стайлз? Из меня ведь — как же ты сказал — блёстки вместо песка сыплются. Посмотри сам.

И Питер очень пожалел, что под рукой не оказалось камеры, потому что лицо Стайлза стоило всех гирлянд, огоньков и инородных запахов вместе взятых.

— Это нечестно. Почему Айзек всегда и всем нравится?

— У него кудряшки, чувак, они уделают всех милых котов и щеночков в радиусе тридцати километров. Смирись.

И не согласиться со словами Скотта, балансировавшего на одной ноге с гирляндой в руках, Питер не мог. Разве что чуть-чуть увеличил показатели.

Всех чёртовых щенков и котят Калифорнии не хватит, чтобы сделать Айзека чуть менее милым хоть на один завиток клубящегося над его чашкой пара.

И именно этот факт заставил пальцы бывшего Альфы в шкодливом быстром жесте растрепать и без того торчащие в хаотичном порядке светлые кудри.

Питер хочет вернуться в старый дом и забраться обратно под половицы, лишь бы его никто не трогал. Серьёзно. Они все его уже достали.

Подготовка закончилась ещё несколько дней назад, и стая, нацепившая на себя всевозможные рождественские атрибуты, с готовностью решила нарядить его самого, отказавшегося быть праздничным вервольфом.

Питер закрывался в ванной, но, как оказалось, замок с лёгкостью открывается с обратной стороны вилкой.

Питер грозно рычал, но его быстро заткнули мандарином и нахлобучили на макушку колпак.

Питер пытался спрятаться за Дереком, но запрыгнувший на племянника в костюме гнома Стайлз быстро отобрал его живую стену.

Питер честно старался казаться незаметным. Но его везде находили. И теперь Питер снежинка.

Пушистая снежинка с неведомой хренью на голове, лезущими в глаза ленточками от парика и белоснежной жилеткой, на спине которой красными нитками вышит Санта.

Успокаивало лишь то, что все остальные выглядели ещё глупее, чем он, а разницу в возрасте «клыкастая снежинка», как его ласково называла Эрика, решил не учитывать. В самом деле, он не настолько стар, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Наверное.

И если костюм был первым кругом Ада, то сейчас он проходит их все и сразу. Нон-стоп мучения. Потому что Бойд явно его ненавидел. Бойд принёс «Монополию».

Питер не знает правил.

Питер не понимает, что происходит.

И Питер абсолютно точно уверен, что его постоянно где-то обманывают.

— И поскольку Питер остановился на поле «Отправляйтесь в тюрьму»… — многозначительно тянет Стайлз, чуть ли не танцуя на коленях Дерека, — мы вынуждены переместить его туда. Та-дам!

Питер еле сдерживает порыв хорошенько постучаться головой об игровое поле.

— И как мне оттуда выбраться?

— Либо плати, либо выкупай у меня карточку бесплатного освобождения.

— Каким образом оно получается бесплатным, если я плачу тебе?

— О, это легко. Я просто тебе её не продаю, — подмигивает Стилински и бросает игральные кости.

И Питер очень жалеет, что когда-то не обратил Стайлза. Потому что сломать нарывавшемуся гадёнышу пару костей хотелось до скрежета в зубах.

— А если я оттуда сбегу?

— Ты не можешь сбежать, там высокий уровень охраны, — невозмутимо отвечает Эллисон и подаёт Стайлзу карточку с заданием.

— Милая, я восстал из мёртвых, что мне какая-то охрана?

— Ладно. Пусть там будут двери из рябины. Ты не сможешь через них пройти. Поэтому ты остаёшься в тюрьме.

— И в какой жизни я согрешил, что на мою голову свалилась эта гора подростков? — отправляется в потолок риторический вопрос.

Следующим ходит Айзек и, оказавшись возле места заключения фигурки Питера, невозмутимо протягивает ему свою карточку бесплатного выхода из тюрьмы.

В комнате повисает настолько мёртвая тишина, что даже в прилагающихся сверчках нет никакой нужды. Момент и без того вполне красноречивый.

— Это читерство! — через секунду вскидывается Стайлз.

— Чувак, так нельзя, — растеряно лопочет Скотт.

— В правилах такого нет, — недоумённо бормочет Эллисон, листая предлагающиеся к «Монополии» инструкции.

— Странная стратегия для победы, — чешет подбородок Бойд.

— Кажется, у нас закончился сливочный эгг-ног. Джексон, помоги мне принести сюда подносы, — поднимается с пола Лидия и отряхивает с юбки невидимые пылинки.

— Но я хочу посмо…

— Джексон. Эгг-ног.

— Иду.

Только Дерек, усаживая Стайлза обратно на колени и обнимая его крепче, качает головой с едва заметной улыбкой, понимающе переглядываясь с Эрикой.

Питер же давится глинтвейном, глядя на лежащую в его ладони плотную бумагу.

— Я же на экскурсии в тюрьме, поэтому спокойно мог передать там ему карточку, — поясняет Айзек.

— Зачем бы тебе это делать? — недовольно бурчит Стилински, и его негодования явно хватает на всех драматических актрис штата.

— Он мой криминальный партнёр, я не могу оставить его за решёткой.

— У вас даже нет общего бизнеса! Вы друг друга не знаете! — машет руками Стайлз.

— Это конспирация. Чёрные дела не ведутся на публику.

— Эту карточку нельзя передавать просто так. Ты нарушаешь правила!

— Окей, — Айзек поднимает руки ладонями вверх в примирительном жесте. — Я её потерял. Гулял возле камеры Питера, а потом она пропала.

— Он не мог её достать. Закон…

— Мы сейчас говорим о Питере, — перебивает Айзек. — Какой закон?

И не находится ни одного аргумента, чтобы покрыть эту карту.

Питер усмехается и, растрепав кудряшки на голове Айзека, быстро целует его в макушку. Как ребёнка. А у Айзека в груди сердце отбивает парадный марш.

— Вот поэтому, Стайлз, Айзек мне нравится. У него располагающее к себе поведение.

 _И кудряшки_ , — добавляет про себя Питер. — _Много мягких и милых кудряшек_.

Когда Стайлза наконец удаётся успокоить, «Монополия» откладывается до лучших времён. Например, до никогда. Питер очень надеется на этот вариант исхода событий.

Чуть позже у стаи под хвостами просыпается детство, поэтому щенки, вооружившись перчатками и тёплыми куртками, идут лепить снеговиков. На комментарий племянника, что снежинке тоже не помешало бы погулять на свежем воздухе, Питер слабо рычит и кидает в него своим париком. Дерек усмехается и, на мгновение сверкнув красными глазами, приподнимает брови, будто в этот момент ему на голову падает метафорическое яблоко, открывая секрет создания Вселенной.

Но Дерек об этом молчит.

Подталкивает в спину Эрику, закидывает на плечо весело смеющегося Стайлза и плотно закрывает за собой дверь.

Питер облегчённо выдыхает.

Долгожданное спокойствие гладит его по плечам, тихо отбивает каплями проливного дождя по перепонкам и сладко-сладко пахнет. Вишней.

И Питер понимает, что дома он не один.

Айзек сидит на диване, поджав под себя одну ногу и обняв руками другую. Над кружкой клубится пар только что заваренного чая. По телевизору на минимальной громкости идёт какой-то рождественский фильм. Питер не смотрит их, поэтому даже примерно не может сказать название. Но сейчас оно почему-то волнует его особенно важно.

— «Эта прекрасная жизнь», — тихо говорит Айзек и делает осторожный глоток. Питер наблюдает, как двигается его кадык, и понимает, что те штуки с гипнозом, которые он смотрел на ютубе вполне реальны. Надо лишь выбрать подходящий предмет, за которым следует внимательно следить. И всё обязательно получится.

— Что?

Громкость его голоса настолько низкая, что Питер едва слышит сам себя. Айзек слишком уютный, чтобы говорить с ним на привычных ушам тонах.

— Фильм, — Айзек подбородком указывает на экран. — «Эта прекрасная жизнь».

Питер проходит к дивану и садится рядом.

— Он тебе нравится?

— Ни разу не видел целиком. Почти наизусть знаю начало, а чем заканчивается — без понятия.

— Почему?

Айзек пожимает плечами.

— У нас в семье было не принято долго смотреть телевизор. Поэтому торжественным завершением праздничных вечеров был, — Айзек бьёт по ладони подушечкой среднего пальца, отскочившего от большого, — чёрный экран. Сомневаюсь, что даже отец видел фильм до конца.

— Сегодня есть возможность наверстать упущенное.

— Я не буду его досматривать.

Питер хмурится.

— Глупо бояться того, что тебя уже не достанет.

— Не страх держит меня. Я держу его.

— Думаешь, в этом есть смысл?

— Не думаю. Знаю, — едва заметно улыбается Айзек, а по тонкому обонянию оборотня почти пощёчинами лупит тоска. — Это позволяет человеку внутри меня управлять зверем.

Питер не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто садится ближе к Айзеку и чувствует, как тот прислоняется к нему плечом. Тепло чужого тела просачивается через кофту и замирает где-то в районе сердца.

Питер думает, что Айзек слишком тёплый для человека с такими холодными руками.

— Прости, я мёрзну, — будто прочитав его мысли, неловко улыбается Айзек. — Мне явно надо было родиться на юге.

— Ты знал, что на Гавайях Санта-Клаус приплывает на лодке? — говорит Питер первое, что пришло в голову, и удивляется тому, откуда ему это известно. Наверное, от Стайлза. Потому что кому ещё может понадобиться такая информация?

Айзек медленно к нему поворачивается и недоверчиво переспрашивает:

— Серьёзно?

Питер кивает и рассматривает глаза Айзека до тех пор, пока тот не отворачивается. Он сомневается, что видел ещё у кого-то настолько чистый голубой цвет радужки.

Следующий вопрос сам срывается с языка.

— Почему вишня?

И он так оглушает, что Айзек невольно обжигает кончик языка, когда делает очередной глоток.

— Что?

— Почему вишня? — повторяет свой вопрос Питер и указывает взглядом на кружку. — Ты всегда пьёшь только вишнёвый.

— Просто Дерек не покупает другой, — смеётся Айзек и плотнее обхватывает кружку пальцами. — И у него вкус лета. Это греет.

— Людей греют люди.

— Не всегда.

Питер одним движением выхватывает из длинных пальцев тёплую керамику, пристраивая её на стол, и берёт ладони Айзека в капкан своих. Его оглушает сумасшедший стук чужого сердца и, честное слово, это лучшая музыка, которую он когда-либо слышал.

— Так ведь теплее?

Айзек не отводит взгляд от скреплённых рук и нерешительно кивает.

— Теплее. Но ты забыл, что мы оборотни.

— Нельзя считать зверя важнее личности. Он — лишь дополнение к человеческой натуре.

— Дополнение, которое подавляет волю.

— Если его не приручить, — кивает Питер. — Но стоит найти достойный стимул, и зверь сам сядет на поводок.

Айзек молчит, закусив губу. Почти не хмурится, но Питер уверен, что мысли в его голове не отличаются особой радужностью. Хейл не знает, каково это — учиться усмирять появившегося после спокойной жизни волка. Он с ним родился. Поэтому и в клетке нет никакой надобности. Его волк — его сила, и если зверь считает нужным что-то сделать, Питер его не останавливает. Айзеку труднее. Для него гармония с волком — эмоциональный труд, который выматывает до последней капли. Питер знает нескольких обращённых, и у некоторых уходили годы, чтобы начать чувствовать новое «я» хотя бы наполовину.

— Хорошо, но… — Айзек неловко скребёт короткими ногтями согревающую его пальцы ладонь, возвращай к себе внимание. — Но у меня теперь мёрзнет нос.

Волк Питера решает раньше него, что защищать слабого в стае — его долг. Согреть. Обнять. Не дать заболеть. И именно поэтому его губы оказываются на кончике чужого носа. Лишь спустя минуту до него доходит, что Айзек шутил. Заполошно колотящееся до этого сердце почти останавливается, будто перенимает на себя функции мозга и только сейчас осознаёт, что вообще происходит.

Питер не может оторвать взгляд от шокированных глаз напротив.

Питер чувствует, как крепко цепляется Айзек за его пальцы своими.

Питер не находит ни единой причины, чтобы не наклонить голову чуть ниже и не согреть сухие губы, которые — он уверен — тоже мёрзнут.

Айзек комкает в кулаке его свитер, будто ищет ушедший на затылок источник тепла, и, судя по всему, находит его на пояснице, пристраивая холодные ладони на тёплой коже.

Питер даже не вздрагивает, чувствуя инородный раздражитель, лишь сильнее припечатывается к губам волчонка, который, кажется, тянется к нему сильнее, чем бабочка к огню.

Но Питер лучше. Питер не будет опаливать крылья.

— Ты прав, — шепчет Айзек в скрытые тёплым свитером ключицы. — Людей греют люди.

Долгожданное спокойствие гладит Питера холодными ладонями по плечам, тихо отбивает шелестящим шёпотом по перепонкам и сладко-сладко пахнет вишней.

И Питер, несомненно, рад, что дома он не один.

 


End file.
